objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Kidsy128
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the Battle for Royal City page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! AnthonyBFDI (talk) 16:59, June 1, 2014 (UTC) AnthonyBFDI (talk) 16:59, June 1, 2014 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing, read the rules or you will be blocked! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI/II. If you like object shows, click here->http://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_for_Dream_Island_Wiki for the BFDI wiki! 'Something to say...' JK. Yeuford (talk) 02:37, July 13, 2014 (UTC)Seriously? That's all u say? T_T I am not happy with you, Yeuford. Why do i like Woody? I like Woody because too many people just hate him, so feel sorry for him, just feel sorry for him! Editing without others' permissions Your previous edits have been done on others' fan fictions without their permissions. Due to that, I have reverted all of them. What you did were right - adding necessary categories for the pages - but as the fanon community highly strict: You can not edit another's fan fiction without their permission. Please do not repeat this mistake. 05:23, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Second warning Your responses to my first warning contained a (familiar pronunciation) swear word and harassment to me. Thus, I have removed it. Repeat this, and I will take further actions. 11:47, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Third and Final Warning Kidsy you edited the page 'Bark' which is an RC made by this user. Since you didn't know, it's okay but try to check the page's history before editing and don't edit other people's fanon character/fanfictions. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 14:28, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Um, Theflying pie isn't even on this wiki anymore. And his page was like a joke, so i made not like a joke. Warning Please don't put other pages such as pages Lion made, they put effort into them and plus even if it's not funny, it's still something. Stop insulting him or I'll result you in a 1 day block. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 23:59, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Lion's works are something, at least. Have you even seen them? That isn't funny. It's cringeworthy. It's not intentional, but it ''feels ''intentional. The only way you could laugh at that is...? ''X does something ''(that's a type of good Goanimate video, by the way) videos are way funnier, in my opinion. Dear Sig from Puyo Puyo, Next time, edit my pages with permission please. Don't go around just disabling my music. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 04:58, January 9, 2018 (UTC) See the comment in Free-Add_Comic_2:_WRATH_OF_THE_CLONE_PRINTER--*Laclale* 02:11, January 14, 2018 (UTC) Dear Kidsy Please stop deleting part 3 T_T MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 02:39, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Why you kicked Dark Ace is part 3? Oh, Mr.Yokai did revert.-- *Laclale* (♪) 23:10, January 18, 2018 (UTC) Kidsy We've moved. 68 74 74 70 3a 2f 2f 6d 72 2d 79 6f 6b 61 69 73 2d 66 61 6e 74 61 73 74 69 63 2d 73 6c 69 6d 65 73 2e 77 69 6b 69 61 2e 63 6f 6d 2f 77 69 6b 69 2f 46 52 45 45 2d 41 44 44 5f 43 4f 4d 49 43 5f 32 We haven't talked in a long time. Anyways, wanna check out My Fantastic Slimes? There's something new. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 04:02, March 20, 2018 (UTC) I know it happened 2 months ago but... I'm still angry about adding "Naziy but the entire article" to my BOS page without my permission, Laurantis was angry at me thinking I stole her OC. what are you trying to do? Get me blocked? Oreo-And-Eeyore (talk) 01:08, April 2, 2018 (UTC) Hey Dude We haven't met for a very long time, and I'm sending a friendly request for you to come to TFFM Free Add! MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 03:03, April 2, 2018 (UTC) Weclom back Kidsy. I haven't seen you in a long time! MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 00:48, May 19, 2018 (UTC) ...Kidsy? You happy you back? MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 21:15, May 28, 2018 (UTC) About to "くたばれ & Rocky" You need to go to Thread:225724.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 21:29, June 7, 2018 (UTC)